


Not So Golden, Boy

by whoopdeloop



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce doesn't even realise cuz he's so used to having a completely loyal son, Bruce wayne is bad at parenting, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Discipline, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Oblivious Bruce, Other, Protective Jason Todd, Spanking, dick has serious daddy issues, dick has trauma, dick is over obedient to bruce, golden boy - Freeform, jason and tim team up to investigate why, using not great methods but they're trying, well with his first child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopdeloop/pseuds/whoopdeloop
Summary: Ever since Jason came back, he's always taunted Dick by calling him "Golden Boy" or "Goldie because of the man's undying loyalty to Batman despite all the fuck-ups their ex-mentor has made.When Jason starts to slowly get along with the family again, and starts spending more time around Bruce and Dick in particular he notices that not only is it completely true, but that his accusation goes even further deep than he thought.Thinking he must be crazy, he ropes Tim into it. And the two investigate.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 251





	Not So Golden, Boy

It started with the little reactions.

Jason had begrudgingly agreed to join everyone for Sunday dinner at the Manor, as per insistence of Dick and.... his powers of _gentle_ (guilt tripping, puppy eyes, annoying string of text messages until he finally gave in etc.) persuasion. But Jason wasn't going to admit that, to anyone or to himself. He's only walking down the driveway where he parked his bike, towards the stairs that lead to the front doors of the Manor because Alfred, yes, because _Alfred_ had invited him.

Apart from Tim, who mainly kept his distance and mostly just spoke to him about patrol related activities, Dick was probably the only one who effectively tried to get along with and make a connection with Jason, in a brother-friend sort of way. No matter how much venom he spat at him when old memories and bad feelings crept into him, Dick always pushed past it. He would appreciate the sentient, and the effort even, he really would. He keeps telling himself he really should stop being so hard on the guy. Surprisingly, past interactions aside-- because they were closer to age they actually got along decently. Dick could be unfiltered around Jason and Jason could allow himself to loosen up a little. But even then, sometimes Dick just got on his nerves for reasons that didn't even have to do with Dick as a person himself.

One reason Jason couldn't stand Dick was because of the immediate connection to Bruce. And maybe it was partly his fault for always thinking the guy had an ulterior motive to get him to communicate with Bruce, but honestly, it turned out to be the case most of the time. Just like now, as Jason rings the doorbell, he can't help but think he's here because the fucking Golden Boy was always trying to please his dad. 

Just like he was expecting, the door swings open to reveal round blue eyes staring right at him, a good few inches shorter than his own eye level. The blue eyed face lights up sunnily, and it always threw Jason off because he knew the complexity of emotions and suppressed temper of a person that lay underneath such a smile.

"Little wing, so glad you're here." Dick says, suddenly stepping out to envelop him into a hug.

Jason was mentally unprepared for this kind of physical contact, which was dumb of him because this was Dick, he probably should've expected it. Without thinking he shoves his hand into Dick's hair where the man had pressed up against him in a hug and pulls him away semi-roughly. He immediately regrets it because of the yelp that the man lets out at being pulled by the hair, but he doesn't let it show. They were brothers. Brothers could roughhouse a little. Instead of apologising he rolls his eyes in an annoyed sibling way and is about to give him a brotherly retort to cover up the rough gesture--when Dick steps back immediately and voices an apology instead.

"S-sorry" He says automatically.

Jason blinks at him, giving him a weird expression. _What was that about?_

Dick blinks back, realising that he just apologised for practically nothing and is beginning to look embarrassed. Jason decides to quickly walk inside at that point and forget about it, otherwise the situation would become more awkward, and Dick didn't look like he wanted to be confronted about his automatic response to being grabbed by the hair. 

As they all sat down at dinner, Jason couldn't help but continuously glance at Dick, who had seemed to have moved on from thier interaction at the doorstep and was throughly engaging Damian in conversation.

Why the hell did he apologise? Dick rarely apologised to Jason on trivial things. They had too much history for social cues to be used in thier interactions. Why was that response so automatic and--panicked? Dick was never uncomfortable in speech and was always quick with comebacks. And its not like it was the first time Jason had pushed or shoved him randomly.

Was Jason just overthinking?


End file.
